masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sal Polaris
Sal Polaris, or Sal Handrew Polaris, alternatively called Sal Handrew Polaris T'Nola by step-mother and father and also named Saal'Kazah or Quarian Defender by the quarian race, and represented as "The Fractured Shell" in Mass Effect: Destination, is a human living on the Citadel and an agent of the Citadel Security Special Forces. He also serves as the pivotal character of Mass Effect: Destination and it's predecessor story's. Biography Early Life Sal was born in 2169 CE, as the son of Rami Polaris, and his father, Hunnigan Polaris, who was not present during the birth. Sometime after, Rami was notified of Hunnigan's death consequently leaving her as the sole parent. For the next 2 months, she struggled to raise her son along with the impending financial issues. Her problem was eventually solved when she was approached by Aliana T'Nola, an asari who offered to take care of him until Rami's current status improved enough for her to care for her own son. Aliana was given full custody of Sal and raised him as her heir to the T'Nola fortune after she herself was given it in accordance to her grandmother's will. Throughout his childhood until the age of 14, Aliana cared for her only son away from the influence of her family who she deemed corrupted to raise him around. When at a certain age, she and him traveled to Thessia where he was secretly given the family mark, making him worthy of the T'Nola name. Eezo Exposure When 10 years of age and while playing with friends, a ship carrying eezo-filled cargo, crashed. The eezo, in dust form, was exposed to the nearby area through a ventilation duct. Sal inhaled massive amounts of eezo because he was sprinting, in turn caused him to breathe harder including the other children he played with. After this, he started experiencing a fever and fainted from exhaustion. His step-mother rushed him to a hospital after his symptoms started worsening. Doctors were able to reveal he inhaled eezo which could have killed him. Knowing he will develop biotics and in fear it will endanger him, his step-mother bribed the staff 5 million credits to keep the matter confidential. Training Influenced by a hand-to-hand combat demonstration after a visit from his biological mother, Aliana used her wealth to hired several close-combat experts from around the galaxy to train her son in self-defense. However, all of his live combat exercises would be simulated. Battle of the Citadel and Personal Quest The Battle of the Citadel was a pivotal moment of Sal's life that would define his future to a great extent. This was the first ever live combat situation he has ever been in whereas most his training was simulated. During a close-encounter with a husk, he discovered his biotic powers, much to his surprise. After helping Vayla Demrega, and Dail'Kanaar find somewhere to wait out the attack, he stumbled upon Yana'Naaman nar Qwib Qwib, who was looking for safety and temporarily took Sal under her safety unaware of his combat experience. During their search, by accident, they came across a geth patrol and Yana was shot in the stomach area as a result, puncturing her stomach lining and enviro-suit. Sal, in vain, tried to stop the bleeding but could not save her and because of her death, seriously traumatized him then drove him to kill any geth by mutilating them with the power of his biotics, getting serious injuries in the process. After Alliance forces retook the Citadel, he personally carried her body to the Migrant Fleet to honor her commitment to him during their escape. Following the emotional scarring of her death, Sal was placed back the care of his birth mother after the 14 year separation. Shortly he was purposed a place within the Citadel Security Special Forces as the first human to join by Mira T'Gosa, a surviving C-Sec member to which he refused at first but took the proposal after discovering a photo of his mother and a man he never met before, taking the lack of any emotional support from her since coming back, as a justification to defy her. Sal was escorted to Vayla Demrega to be given a psychological evaluation, giving her some much needed details on his actions. Becoming the Quarian Defender Sometime after his psych evaluation, Sal had gained a renown for protecting any quarians anywhere on the Citadel from those who would harass, threaten or even utter a single racist remark would be met out with personal retaliation. Eventually, pilgrims who were spared the social abuse would tell their people of a 'defender' among the council races. Returning Home A year later on the day Yana'Naaman died, Sal visited the place where she bled out and payed tribute to the memorial he built himself. Upon arriving home he finds Mira who has come to confront his parents on their abuse to him. Stark quickly saw Sal enter and proceeded to smack him across the face prompting Mira to throw Rami with her biotic powers. Stark in response punched Mira in her stomach causing damage to her child. Sal quickly entered a fit of rage and proceeded to beat him to near-death. Mira was quickly taken to the hospital where she gave birth to a healthy baby. Soon after the subsequent struggle, Sal was placed in an foster home where Caelus Derolus and Mira would proceed to fight over the custody of him until the arrival of his step-mother, Aliana T'Nola, who used her political influence to end the dispute. Reaper War and the Aftermath In Russia and enjoying the view of St. Basil's Cathedral, Sal spotted a reaper descending down and destroyed the Cathedral instantly. He rushes for the village to warn them, only to be too late. Sal goes through the destroyed village and manages to find Vayla. At the same time, Kurlo is seen running from a reaper about to shoot it's laser. Sal watches helplessly as Kurlo is killed and begins to experience a more serious toll on his mentality. Meanwhile, the surviving villagers and remaining nearby Russian military forces, hide in a nearby underground Cold War bunker outfitted with current-gen technology. Sal commands the operations along with the Russian forces remaining commander. Then several transmissions are recovered and are revealed to be Mark Petcher and Wade Valen, along with an unknown signature. Because of the emotional toll of Kurlo's death, Sal stays awake for 4 straight days. After Sal is forced to sleep to ensure he is prepared for the coming retaliation to retake Earth, Wade Valen and Mark Petcher are killed and the next day, Nephamus, an awakened collector, is killed when a piece of falling building debris drops on him. On the day of retaking Earth, with the help of the SSV Stuttgart, Sal damages Eternal, a reaper. But he loses his grip on trying to make the finishing blow and is tossed out into space. Desperately trying to stay afloat in space after being caught in the Earth's gravity, he is hit by a piece of debris which knocks him unconscious. Suddenly waking up in a garden, he finds a quarian planting flowers who turns around reveal herself to be Yana'Naaman, without her mask. Following his question if he is dead, Yana ensures him he was founded by an alliance ship after they were given secret coordinates to his location while drifting in space. Before leaving, she expresses one last hug before Sal re-awakes back on Earth. Despite the solace given to him during his unconsciousness, he refused to accept this as an acceptance to Naaman's leave. He became increasingly withdrawn as the years went on, eventually secluding himself to the memorial safe-house he visited frequently. Rannoch Residence In 2192, Sal received a request to "visit" Rannoch by Admiral Zaal'Koris for his honesty for bringing the body of Yana'Naaman to the migrant fleet after she died, a rather very rare eulogy to find among the council races. Several preparations were undertaken to cultivate him into quarian society such as, changing his name along with a household name, curing any side-effects left by his sickness which then would lead to the removal of his interface suit and the implanted nodes, and offering him a home. Despite the welcome by the quarian people, however, Sal was still left unchanged by the emotional toll set on him 9 years before his arrival. Appearance Sal is the normal height of a simple teenager and bears a different appearance than normal teenagers by skin tone, eye color, and body frame. His skin tone has turned into a sickeningly pale tone with short to long trails of veins appearing marked evidently across his entire body and currently, remains unknown on the exact cause of it. His eyes became fully white following surgery on them, and bears black-colored asari republic emblem embossed on his forehead. His body frame is slim due to the lack of daily bodybuilding and occurrences of self-starvation. When not wearing his armor, he is often seen in a more concealed appearance. Following his sudden change in appearance in 2184, he wears a white robe that covers every part of his body from neck to toe including hands. In order to conceal his face from others who may contempt him, he wears a white hood with a mask to cover it. Further increasing the physical parallel between him and quarians. Given the slim appearance of his body, somewhat matching a female human's body frame, aforementioned little bodybuilding, and lack of revealing skin, Sal could be mistaken for a woman. Personality Main article: Psychological Profile: Sal Polaris '' ''See also: Yana'Naaman's Memorial and Yana'Naaman's mask Before the attack on the Citadel, Sal was formerly a sympathetic, out-going, and giving human. He was kind to anyone that could be his friend as well as free spirited often believing he could change anything should he give enough devotion to it as his mother stated to him. After the attack on the Citadel, but more specifically Yana'Naaman's death, Sal transformed from a good child to a daily depressed, inactive, non-talkative teenager who suffered frequent outbursts of anger ranging from passive to violent. He no longer used his training exercises as an outlet for anger, preferring to vent swallowed rage on random individuals who don't share his sympathy for quarians or mock him for holding such beliefs. The only surviving personality trait, which is rare to find from people in the galaxy, is Sal harbors a deep care of quarian kind, preferring never to express common racism to any one of them he meets rather greeting them in a kindhearted way. Since the reconstruction of the Citadel, he was taken it upon himself to defend the rights of quarians everywhere by counteracting any forms of racism against them with the full extent of his power regardless of the outcome or trouble that tends to befall him. Many quarian pilgrims who visit the Citadel are often encouraged to find him if they journey there due to his openly nature to assist in pilgrimages. Skills At a young age Sal was taught certain forms of martial arts by several masters who originated from Earth after watching techniques from his birth mother. He demonstrates a plethora of knowledge in hand-to-hand techniques to utilize in and out of combat. As a result of his slender-like body frame, this makes him exceptionally light when handling against quick-moving enemies. The one thing he fails to excel at is pure strength. During his fight with Berkan Payak, Sal visibly struggled to counteract Berkan's immense strength, therefor was easily defeated despite gaining the early upper hand. Biotics Due to his exposure to eezo at age 10, Sal developed biotics through his childhood, unknown to himself as it happened. During the Battle of the Citadel, he discovered his biotic potential and performed with impressive skill but soon began to re-act the practice, unsuccessfully. The extent of his biotic skill go into his acrobatics. Being able to launch himself into the air or towards a specific target. The power of his biotics can be amplified with his high anger levels (Most notably around his feelings for quarians) but at the cost of impaired judgment which can lead to a destructive outcome. He mostly uses his biotic potential to compensate for his poor strength, making it the second use being his armor. Family * Rami Polaris - Biological mother * Hunnigan Polaris - Biological father * Kani Polaris - Grandmother * Aliana T'Nola - Step-mother * Stark Anthony - Step-father * Shessiba Theran - Step-aunt * Gal Kinerai - Cousin * Esara Kinerai - Cousin * Ypran T'Nola - Second step-father * Vayla Demrega - Temporary guardian * Roane T'Nola - Step-grandmother * Drefin Pagfokin T'Nola - Step-grandfather * Lenas T'Nola - Step-uncle * Many unnamed cousins in the T'Nola family * Anoska'Jakkan - Wife * Ifan'Kazah - Daughter Trivia *The word "Polaris" is actually a star, also known as the North Star. It is the brightest star in the castellation Ursa minor. It is very close to the north celestial pole, making it the current northern pole star. *The adjective for this character is (PO-LAYR-RUS) *The name "Sal" may refer to actual people: Is also a nickname for Salvatore, a common Italian name. *Sal's confinement in his armor and that he has pale skin can be correspondent to the quarian race. As he is always in it, and is always wearing it wherever he goes in addition to his ocular implants that made his eyes fully white, can be seen through his helmet visor. * Sal is one of the four of the Destination characters to have a emotional issue regarding the loss of a close friend or family member, joined by Vayla Demrega, Dail'Kanaar and Caelus Derolus. Category:Characters Category:Dantanius Category:Humans Category:Destination Category:Citadel Category:Male Category:Adept Category:Citadel Security Special Forces